


Throwing Rocks At A Hallucination

by less_depresso_more_espresso



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hallucinations, Post Zimvoid, The Zimvoid (Invader Zim), Zib has ~regrets~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_depresso_more_espresso/pseuds/less_depresso_more_espresso
Summary: Are you truly alone if your dead nemesis haunts you through the machine on your head?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Throwing Rocks At A Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses 'Dib' to refer to Zib because that's how he refers to himself.

He lost. It was all over. That stupid Zim destroyed everything. 

Dib fell to the ground. He curled into a ball and let out a wail. What was he supposed to do now? His own reality was destroyed. And there was obviously nothing left for him in the Zimvoid. All that remained was rubble and the ruined residues of his ambition. 

Even a fellow Dib wouldn't help him. How ironic. 

There was a crackle ahead of him. An all too familiar one at that. Dib didn't bother to lift his head. He knew very well who it was.  
"Go away."

"No."

Dib grabbed some gravel and tossed it at the projection of Zim's consciousness.  
"GO AWAY!"

The rocks passed right through Zim, as they always did.  
"NO!"

"What," Dib scoffed, "Do you just have to see me in pain?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dib-Stink," Zim replied, hologram warping his movements, "YOU HAVE ZIM'S PAK ON THE BACK OF YOUR GIANT HEAD!!!"

Zim took a few hazy steps forward. Dib threw a few more rocks at him.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ZIM DOES NOT HAVE A PHYSICAL BODY RIGHT NOW!! THOSE DO NOTHING!!! YOU KNOW THAT, HUMAN!!!"

Dib threw another rock at him.  
"Sure is therapeutic though."

Dib wiped his nose on his trenchcoat, then wiped it on the warm machinery of Zim's PAK. The Irken went into yet another rant about germs and how 'filthy' and 'pathetic' humans are. While his deceased nemesis did this, Dib wiped his eyes and cleaned the condensation from his broken glasses. 

"Why do you bother sticking around? Can't you just dissolve into code? I'm pretty sure even you know by now that if I take this stupid thing off my head, I'll die. We both know it's not coming off."

Zim paused. His stupid antennae twitched, just liked they always did when he was trying to think.  
"Zim- I-" The Irken shook his head, "Zim does not know."

Dib turned his head toward the ground again. "You're such an idiot, Zim."

"HA! Your idiocy far surpasses that of ZIM!!!"

"You got that right…"

Dib rubbed his eyes. He was not going to cry again.

"I miss you."

The words were as much as a surprise to Zim as to Dib. 

"I miss you a lot."

Zim said nothing. Dib found himself wondering if he'd glitched or something. 

"I hate that I miss our fights, but I do," The brown-haired boy said shakily, "I hate that I miss you. I hate that I miss my family. I hate that I miss earth. I hate that I miss Two. I hate that I have this stupid thing on the back of my head."

Dib looked up at the empty air before him.  
"I hate that you're not really here."

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came into my head and I had to write it. Zib is sad bro.


End file.
